


支配者

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Woman on Top
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: pwp，疼痛，捆绑，骑乘涉及。OOC可能，注意避雷。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer
Kudos: 8





	支配者

卫宫Alter喘着粗气，面色潮红，他双腿分开，跨跪在狂王身上，双膝落在对方身体两侧，垫着柔软的床单。但这并没有让他好受多少。他的双手被狂王的尾巴紧紧绑缚，高举过头顶，那利刃般的骨刺并没有收缩回去，卫宫Alter的手腕被擦刺得鲜血淋漓，暗红的血顺着手臂淌下来，勾勒出紧绷的肌肉曲线。  
他全身不着寸缕，而狂王穿着一件纯黑的西装，双手枕在脑后，领口敞开。他欣赏着卫宫Alter结实的肌肉和诱人的表情——虽然看不到，但他能感受到对方的后边正紧紧地含着他，而卫宫Alter放弃隐忍的样子则让他更加兴奋。  
“怎么，这就累了？”狂王歪了歪头，束缚着卫宫Alter手腕的尾巴稍稍往上一提，皮肤黝黑的弓兵不自觉地挺起胸，将自己又往前送了几分。库丘林Alter似乎对弓兵的反应很满意，他抽出手，拉开一旁的抽屉摸出一支烟点燃。  
“混蛋……”卫宫Alter颤颤巍巍地支起身体，又重重地落下，他一边低声咒骂一边怒视着库丘林Alter，后者却丝毫不为所动。戏谑的面孔隐藏在烟雾之中，狂王叼着烟轻声笑道：“自己动了这么久，体力也差不多耗光了吧。真是辛苦呢。”他看着弓兵挺起的胸膛和泛红的肌肤，汗水浸润身体，下身也肿胀得厉害，仿佛一碰就能让他达到高潮。  
但他当然不会那么做。  
“既然你动不了，那就只能我帮帮你了。”狂王的脸上浮现出一个恶作剧般的坏笑来，他掐灭了烟扔到一旁，尾巴突然发力，卫宫Alter只觉得手腕的割痕又一次加深，紧接着整个上身就被拎了起来，还未等他作出反应那尾巴就又带着他狠狠地往下压去，他只来得及咽下一声呻吟，整个身体完全被狂王支配，强迫着一次次地抬起又落下。他的身体敏感得不行，柱身随着动作拍打在小腹上，前液溅湿了狂王的黑西装。卫宫Alter握紧了拳头，承受着欲望的冲刷，他垂下头，在炽热的吐息中看到自己挺立的乳尖和湿漉漉的柱身。他咬咬牙，向半眯着眼睛的库丘林Alter抛去一个高傲的微笑。若不是他现在一脸狼狈，恐怕那笑容还是有着一定的威慑力，然而在身体被对方掌控的当下，如此挑衅只能让狂王对他的折磨变本加厉。  
“看来你还不满足啊。”狂王咧开嘴，尾巴猛地往里一扯，卫宫Alter整个上身被带着大幅度前倾，半伏在狂王上方。“这样如何？”温热的手掌抚上弓兵结实的胸膛，常年锻炼而成的胸肌手感相当不错，狂王满意地从鼻子里哼了一声，一只手仍然枕着后脑，另一只手则托着弓兵的胸肌肆意揉捏，指尖偶尔故意刮擦过敏感的一点，惹得白发的弓兵泄露出呜咽般的尾音。卫宫Alter敏感的身体终于得到了些许的抚慰，他不自觉地向前挺胸，试图从狂王那里攫取更多，但狂王似乎不一会儿就厌倦了单纯的抚摸，他的手转而向下，在腰侧附近逗留了片刻后猛地握住弓兵脆弱的下身。  
“唔嗯——”卫宫Alter剧烈地颤抖了一下，差点直接叫出来，他濒临高潮，但狂王硬生生地扼制住了他那份冲动，然后库丘林Alter终于抬起身，吻上弓兵微微张开的发抖的唇。  
狂王坐直了身子，原本一直垫在脑后的那只手此时已经抱住了卫宫Alter宽阔的背，另一只手却依然收紧在对方的下身。卫宫Alter粗重地喘息，欲望一浪高过一浪，狂王用力挺动身子，他们疯狂地吮吸对方的嘴唇，像是猛兽撕扯猎物一般啃咬着，血腥味在嘴里弥漫开来，却让躁动的空气更加不安。狂王吻着弓兵到达高潮的顶点，同时张开禁锢着卫宫Alter下身的手，对方的浊液几乎全溅在他的西装上，他感受到卫宫Alter的手攀上了自己的后背，浸染着新鲜的血液——吊起弓兵双手的尾巴在他释放的瞬间也给对方松了绑。  
他们之间总是这样，克制与放纵交织，伴随着鲜血与疼痛，近乎厮杀，毫不留情。但卫宫Alter喜欢这种感觉——或许他还不能确定那是否能称其为“喜欢”，但总体来讲他虽然会咒骂两句，但本质上并不讨厌，而狂王也是如此。他痴迷着弓兵，即便是到可能将其身体破坏殆尽的程度，他也绝不手软。他认定了那是属于他的东西，所以他对弓兵拥有绝对的支配权。  
狂王啃咬着卫宫Alter的肩膀，手悄悄移到他的臀部，时轻时重地揉捏。卫宫Alter弓起背，一双暗金色的眼睛充满敌意地瞪着狂王。然后他们再一次纠缠——在卫宫Alter重新进入失忆的梦境之前。


End file.
